


Risk it All to Save You

by MyDeathLolipop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, bit of blood here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDeathLolipop/pseuds/MyDeathLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red was always such a nice colour. Until it wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk it All to Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote some fluff and decided that some angst would go nicely with it

Red.

There was so much red around his lady.

But this red wasn't the one that he stared at when they were chasing an akuma. It wasn't the red that adorned his cheeks when he scrolled through the Ladyblog. No, this red wasn't the one that comforted him.

This red was ugly. It shouldn't be seen ever again. It was a dark red that he could have stopped. It was his fault he was seeing this hideous color. It was his fault he was seeing his lady's blood pool around her.

If only he had thought more about the situation. He could have realized that his lady was in danger and saved her. Hell, he would have gladly sacrificed himself is he meant that he would never see his lady's blood.

His ring beeped softly, one claw being depleted, leaving two more. He didn't care about his identity being revealed if the person he was in love with wouldn't be there to see it.

Ladybug winced slightly as she adjusted her body position to look at him, saying, "I'll be fine kitty. I just need to cleanse the akuma to save Paris. I don't matter as much as the city," The akuma was practically roaming free right now, but it would probably just go back to Hawkmoth anyway.

He wanted so badly to tell her that there would be no point in this city if she wasn't there, but instead decided to stay quiet. She cared more about justice than herself. She would be willing to lose her one life if it meant saving thousands of others.

He knew she would disagree with what he was about to do, but it would be the best thing in the long run. 

He placed one hand on her back, the other behind her legs. and lifted her so that he was carrying her.

Her face turned almost as red as her suit as she said, "Let me go! We have to find the akuma and cleanse it,"

He smirked lightly before saying, "It would be purr-fect if you would stop complaining my lady. You'll thank me later, maybe with a kiss,"

She rolled her eyes at the pun and the groaned softly. Not knowing if it was out of pain or not, Chat increased his pace as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 

He could feel the blood seeping through his suit, causing him to be even more worried than he already was. Not to mention another claw was depleted, leaving only one and causing it to beep.

"I'll be fine Chat! You need to replenish your kwami before your transformed back into your civilian form," She exclaimed to him. She was more worried for him than herself at this point.

He sighed quietly as his house came into sight. She would find out regardless since he was going to tend to her wounds in his house.

"Don't worry about it," He said, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. 

He was almost to his house when the beeping became more urgent. He picked up the pace was he went to the back of his house and to his bedroom window closest to the bed. He only needed Plagg to hold out until then and he would get a mountain of cheese as a thank you.

This worked almost perfectly. He entered his room and set Ladybug down on his bed, creating a mental note to change his sheets after. It was only then that he began to turn back into Adrien, Plagg no longer being able to keep him as Chat Noir; Adrien losing both the appearance and personality.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag now," he muttered to himself. He ran a hand through his hand and then noticed how Ladybug was looking away from him, obviously trying to be kind enough to keep his identity secret for now. It was worthless though. She was bound to find out.

He went into his bathroom and got out his emergency medical supplies for whenever he had gotten hurt. Of course, it was never as bad as his lady's injuries, but it should still work.

He came back into the room and realized on thing. In order to fully treat her, she would need to turn back into the girl underneath the mask. I guess their true selves would be revealed and no longer a secret. Perhaps it was for the better.

Deciding to just tell her, he said, "I can't treat you if your still Ladybug, my lady. I need to be your purramedic for a civilian, not a superhero," Just because this was a serious topic for the two of them, doesn't mean I can't let a pun or two slip into the mix.

He could practically feel her nervousness when she told her kwami to transform her. He began to wonder who it was. Did he know them? Were they nice? Were they pretty?

The blinding light subsided and he was met with a blushing Marinette. Ladybug was Marinette?!? That would explain why they were never at the same place during the same time, except for the Timebreaker incident. 

He was slightly glad that the girl he had a crush on wasn't Chloe, like Alya had suspected before. Marinette was a nice girl, and his friend, so it was fine.

Tuning back into the issue at hand, he asked her to pull up her shirt so that he could treat her wound on he stomach. He was almost certain that his ears at least were burning red and it didn't take much to guess that she was the same.

He began cleaning the wound, first with water and then a disinfectant spray. He noticed her flinch from the sting of the spray and could only offer an apologetic smile.

The wound definitely needed a doctor to look at it, as it was deep and bleeding moderately to heavily. She would undoubtedly need stitches. He realized that his mediocre medical skills would have to do for now.

With a much clearer view of the wound, he began to do the first stitch. He saw how Marinette looked at the needle and hastily decided that the quicker he managed to do it, the better.

She would flinch when his cold hand touched her skin. The boy of her dreams was treating her with such care. It was unreal, it had to be a dream. The sharp pain in her side reminded her that this was very real and very painful, so not a dream.

He finished the stitches quickly before wrapping her stomach with a gauze tightly, applying pressure the stop the bleeding. Her stomach was small and not very muscular, unlike his own, so it took less gauze than he usually used.

Now that he was finished, he looked back up to her face to see a gently smile on her slightly red face. Is she ever going to stop blushing? Her face has been red this entire time.

"Do you want to stay the night, so I can be sure you're okay?" He asked politely, being sure not to over step any of her boundary's.

"I, uh, erm. I--" She literally couldn't speak. She couldn't speak around Adrien. He was just so perfect and it turned her brain to mush. She couldn't think straight around Adrien.

He nervously chuckled before saying, "Would it help if you though of me as Chat Noir, my lady?" He was confused. She could say literally anything to Chat Noir, but when it came to Adrien, she was literally speechless. 

Marinette thought of Chat and his antics. His frustrating puns and annoying flirting. Just thinking of it subconsciously caused her mind to slip into Ladybug's.

She smiled and said, "I didn't want you to worry about me. And it's just a small wound, it should be fine in a few days. I'll be fine kitty,"

Adrien was surprised at how differently she was acting. Was she more comfortable with Chat than she was with him? It was confusing.

Deciding to keep up the act, he continued with, "I can't help but to worry about you. You are my lady after all. It would be terrible is something paw-ful were to happen to you while you were hurt," Adrien felt embarrassed saying this without a mask. It felt so....different.

She needed to go to sleep and rest for a little.

There were bags under her eyes that were similar to those of his own. Between homework and saving Paris, there was never much time to sleep. 

"Get some rest," He mumbled, pushing her bangs out of her face. He knew that he himself would need some rest as well, but for now his priority was Marinette, or Ladybug.

He stayed there for a while, watching her and running his fingers through her hair. It was soft and she was becoming even more beautiful every second he stared. How hadn't he noticed her before?

Deciding now would be a great time to get Plagg his well deserved cheese, Adrien stood up. Well, attempted to at least. Marinette, who appeared to be fast asleep, had a death grip on the sleeve of his sweater.

He whispered a small apology to his kwami who floated around him before he laid down next to Marinette. She smelt like a bakery, which was to be expected as she lived in one.

His heart raced as he saw her face up close. Her eyelashes were long, gently resting on her fair skin. She had a few freckles gently dusting her nose. Her nose was small and fit her small frame perfectly. And her lips -- oh god, her lips -- looked so soft. He wanted to mold his lips into hers because he swore he would taste the heavens if he did.

But he didn't. He turned away from her and stared at the wall, hoping for sleep and praying his father didn't come to check on him while he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that the akuma went on a nice vacation away from negative emotions and is probably in a glass jar now


End file.
